parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Outro 2
Here is another outro for Ten Cents the Tugboat 1. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Gray Dragon (Astor) - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Blue Dragon (Lindar) - Mad Jack (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Nestor - Bottles (Banjo Kazooie) *Delbin - King Harold (Shrek) *Tomas - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Argus - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) *Gnasty Gnorc - Johnny Cuba (TUGS) *Scarecrow form - Flash Dashing (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Toasty sheep Form - Phillip (Wallace and Gromit) *Dr. Shemp - King Koopa (Super Mario Bros) *Blowhord - Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) *Metalhead - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Jacques - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Gildas - Brock (Pokemon) *Gavin - Knuckles (Sonic) *Alban - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Oswin - Dr. Doppler (Treasure Planet) *Darius - Tiger (An American Tail) *Nils - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Devlin - Frank (TUGS) *Alvar - Napoleon (The Aristocats) *Thor - George (The Aristocats) *Nevin - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Titan - Peter Perfect (Wacky Races) *Magnus - Slag Brother 1 (Wacky Races) *Gunnar - Slag Brother 2 (Wacky Races) *Conan - Big Gruesome (Wacky Races) *Boris - Little Gruesome (Wacky Races) *Ivor - Professor Pat Pending (Wacky Races) *Maximos - Red Max (Wacky Races) *Enzo - Sergeant Blast (Wacky Races) *Halvor - Private Meekly (Wacky Races) *Marco - Lazy Luke (Wacky Races) *Ulric - Blubber Bear (Wacky Races) *Todor - Peter Perfect (Wacky Races) *Andor - Eddie (TUGS) *Asher - Sawtooth (Wacky Races) *Ragnar - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Trondo - Clayton (Theodore Tugboat) *Eldrid - Clyde (Wacky Races) *Kelvin - Danny (Wacky Races) *Zander - Kurby (Wacky Races) *Zane - Mac (Wacky Races) *Cyrus - Ring-A-Ding (Wacky Races) *Ajax - Rug Bug Benny (Wacky Races) *Cedric - Willy (Wacky Races) *Jarvis - Officer Gunther Toody (Hong Kong Phooey) *Hexus - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Lucas - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Altair - Hamm (Toy Story) *Bruno - Rex (Toy Story) *Cleetus - Hercules (TUGS) *Claude - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Cyprin - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Bubba - Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Zeke - Boomer (TUGS) *Damon - Lost Boy 1 (Peter Pan) *Rosco - Lost Boy 2 (Peter Pan) *Isaak - Lost Boy 3 (Peter Pan) *Jed - Lost Boy 4 (Peter Pan) *Lyle - Lost Boy 5 (Peter Pan) *Sadiki - Lost Boy 6 (Peter Pan) *Lateef - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Zikomo - Shun Gon the Chinese (Siamese) Cat (The Aristocats) *Mazi - Hit Cat the English Cat (The Aristocats) *Kasiya - Peppo the Italian Cat (The Aristocats) *Azizi - Billy Boss the Russian Cat (The Aristocats) *Bakari - Danny (101 Dalmatians) *Apara - Collie (101 Dalmatians) *Obasi - Towser (101 Dalmatians) *Baruti - Labrador (101 Dalmatians) *Mudada - Colonel (101 Dalmatians) *Useni - Captain (101 Dalmatians) *Kosoko - Sgt Tibbs (101 Dalmatians) *Lutalo - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Copano - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Unika - King Gobbo (Croc) *Revilo - Rufus Ruffcut (Wacky Races) *Cosmos - Mighty Moe (TUGS) *and more Transcript *Vicar (Wallace and Gromit): Ten Cents the Tugboat, you've defeated Johnny Cuba, recovered the hero eggs, saved all the heroes, and recovered every bit of treasure in the Hero Kingdom. How do you feel? *Ten Cents: I feel fired up, Casey, since I'm happy for the Hero World, of course. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my hero days, butting heads with Johnny Cuba and his weird minions. *Vicar (Wallace and Gromit): What's a minion? *Sunshine: Like a slave to someone? *Ten Cents: You got that right, Sunshine. You know what they say, Casey? For every good battle, you need some great advice too. And I feel that Johnny, despite of his nastiness and evilness, was a worth opponent. *(everyone turns into stone) *Sunshine: Yikes! *Ten Cents: Uh-oh. Here we go again. Category:Julian Bernardino